


Juno Steel's Three Step Plan to Getting Laid

by morieganth



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Lingerie, Making Out, Other, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morieganth/pseuds/morieganth
Summary: Step One: Get TipsyStep Two: Wear LingerieStep Three: Not Even Getting Laid in the End
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Juno Steel's Three Step Plan to Getting Laid

To be honest, Juno probably shouldn't be doing this. It's still too early into his and Nureyev's... reunion? Reconnection? Whatever. It's probably too soon, which is why he, while only _slightly_ tipsy, came to the decision that he did. He and Nureyev have only been on speaking terms for about a month, and _friendly_ terms for maybe a week. They're in some kind of limbo, flirting and acting friendly, but he can't place the last time they touched.

Nureyev kissed him last night, slow and sweet, before shoving Juno away like he'd been burned.

So yeah, maybe Juno's feeling a bit bitter and frustrated because god knows how long it will be before he stops feeling Nureyev's lips on his. Maybe Juno's feeling way too much and not enough at the same time and he wants to make sure Nureyev feels the same. Maybe Juno just wants to kiss the bastard and cry in his arms begging for Nureyev to take him back. Well, hopefully not that last one.

And so, he had some signature Martian liquid courage (some of the last he brought. He needs to remember to keep an eye out next time they stop at Cerberus to recuperate.) and he went digging through his closet. At the very back, right before the clothes that he can't bear to throw away, is a... he doesn't remember the damn word, a whatever, a nightdress. Light blue satin and sparkling silver lace. He hasn't worn it in years, hasn't had a reason to, but he _knows_ that he looks good in it.

That, paired with white lacey underwear, is going to get him what he wants. Nureyev's in his room, having had poorly faked a headache in order to get out of Rita's movie nights. Everyone should be busy which means that his plan should go off without a hitch. Hopefully. Probably.

The hallway is empty, but it's not like he would have had to go far in order to get to Nureyev's room. He wonders if Buddy knew about all of their drama when she assigned him the room right across the hall. It wouldn't surprise him. Anyways, he shakes his head to focus himself, refusing to let his nerves get the better of him. Don't get him wrong, Juno wants nothing more than for things to work out with Nureyev.

Hell, he's long past trying to deny that when he left him in that goddamn hotel room, he left a piece of himself behind. But right now, he just wants a little bit of revenge, as greedy as it sounds. He wants to have a fucking conversation with Nureyev, really, but if he can't get that then he'll get the next best thing. He takes a breath to knock, but the door opens before his knuckles can hit the metal.

Nureyev looks beautiful, he always does, but this is the first time Juno's seen him without any makeup or product that he's been coherent enough to process it. His shirt looks expensive, white, soft-looking fabric that hangs off of one of his shoulders, probably stolen from somewhere where the people have money to burn. Hell, even his _boxers_ look nice. Nureyev hasn't looked up from his comms yet, and sounds... very annoyed. "Juno, you've been pacing outside our rooms for almost three minutes now. What can I... _oh_!"

When Nureyev looks up, Juno almost, _almost_ , feels enough satisfaction to scrap his plan right then and there and pounce on the man. He's never seen Nureyev look so... shocked before. Well, he's never seen him so shocked in what is hopefully a pleasantly surprised way before.

"Hey, Ransom, can we talk? Privately?" He barely remembers to use the alias that the crew knows him by. He has to be careful not to blow the man’s cover, to waste the gift he was given and later threw away.

"I, of course, Juno. Come in." Nureyev steps out of the way, gesturing Juno through the doorway. His palms feel sweaty, nerves yelling at him because, really, what is he thinking? He does know the answer to that. He's thinking he's tired of whatever is going on between him and Nureyev, having to act like the two of them don't have this past, this obvious mutual attraction.

"It's about last night."

"I figured as much. I'm sorry, Juno. That was... impulsive and unprofessional of me."

"I want you to do it again." There’s no point in trying to weave around it. Juno has a goddamn goal and he is going to achieve it.

"W-what? Juno, we really shouldn't. Last time..."

He cuts him off, Juno’s had plenty of time to think about what he has to say. "Last time I threw it away because I was an idiot and wasn't in a space where I could actually appreciate what you were giving me. This time, I'm asking for you to kiss me because we both know the attraction's still there and I hate not being able to touch you."

Nureyev raises a carefully sculpted eyebrow at him, and suddenly the couple of feet between them is equivalent to a chasm. He steps forward, hesitantly, and feels an overwhelming amount of relief to see Nureyev do the same. He knew… he _hoped_ that Nureyev would be willing to give him a second chance. 

"Juno, you look... Did you dress up for me? I would have appreciated a warning to do the same."

"You would have put on your Peter Ransom face and we wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. I wanted to talk to _you_. Well, actually, I wanted to make out with you. But yeah."

Nureyev kisses his knuckles and Juno feels himself blush. He turns Nureyev's head, he refuses to give up any sort of control of the situation, even as it has already spiraled so far out of his control. He finds himself lost staring into his eyes for just a moment, and internally he laughs. God, he is so in love with this man. And then he presses their lips together.

He will _never_ get tired of kissing Peter Nureyev. 

He's soft in ways Juno could never hope to achieve, his lips are so gentle against his own chapped ones. His teeth – sharp, making his smiles dangerous, like a fox about to catch its prey – nibble lightly, pulling a small gasp out of Juno. He's the one who takes advantage of that in the end, as Nureyev's too busy smirking against him. He licks lightly at his lips before sticking his tongue in Nureyev's mouth.

He doesn't want to sound smug, but he's a pretty damn good kisser. The sounds he manages to coax out of Nureyev are some of the most beautiful that he's ever heard. The sound that _he_ makes when Nureyev manages to slip a hand under his nightgown and grabs his ass is nothing short of embarrassing. Even if the sound of Nureyev's laughter makes his heart swell every goddamn time.

The bastard is way too pleased with himself, so Juno has no choice but to pull away, appreciate the noise of disappointment Nureyev makes. He's a solid foot taller than Juno, but Juno is very strong and, more importantly, very determined. He lifts Nureyev up, carrying him over to the bed and throwing him down onto the mattress. 

He moves to straddle Nureyev, enjoying the feeling of the satin arching over his thighs, and the feeling of Nureyev's eyes on him. His fingers trail along his chest, pushing Nureyev's stupidly expensive shirt up and watching as the man shivers from his touch. He moves back to kiss him again, trailing kisses down his jawline and biting at his throat. Nureyev scratches at his shoulders as he starts to suck, creating a large and _very_ visible bruise. 

He grinds his hips down, trying to create any sort of friction between them, needing something, anything. Nureyev moves with him, creating a rhythm that's just enough to not drive Juno completely crazy. And for a while, that's it, just the two of them, pressed together, moving in unison. Until Juno decides that's enough. He moves off of Nureyev, who starts to sit up until Juno places a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. Nureyev's boxers are in his way, and he grins at him as Nureyev lifts his hips to help Juno remove them.

Nureyev is beautiful. One of the most gorgeous men Juno's ever seen. And like this, he isn't sure how many people have been able to see the man before him naked, but he knows that he's the only one who's seen Peter Nureyev like this. He's blushing as Juno just looks at him, turning his head away when Juno tries to catch his eye.

"Don't just sit there, Juno dear. Please, I want to feel you." And how is he supposed to say no to that? He reaches down, ready to make the love of his life fall apart when he hears something… beeping.

"What is that?"

"It... sounds like your comms. Did you bring them with you? Is it important?" He sounds strained, impatient. Juno looks at it with a grimace, because Rita's been doing her best, but he still has no real clue how to do much more than make and answer calls.

"I... Just let me answer it."

"Juno, don't!"

He'd already pushed the answer button before Nureyev started speaking. He runs his fingers along Nureyev's inner thigh as an apology, preemptively holding the comm away from his ear.

"Mistah Steel! Thank goodness you answered! It's an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency, Rita? Are we talking ship's about to explode, or you've run out of snacks?"

"Well, those are both really serious issues, Mistah Steel, but it's even worse than that! I've lost my copy of Bad Cop 2! You've gotta help me find it!"

He looks at Nureyev, who's glaring at him with all the fury of... something super pissed off. He shrugs helplessly, having to hold back a laugh when Nureyev starts to mouth at him " _If you leave now, I will never forgive you_."

"That is quite the emergency, Rita. And no one else can help you? What's the big guy doing?"

"Mistah Jet is workin' on the Ruby 7. And Miss Buddy and Miss Vespa told me not to bother them for a bit! So quit your stalling and come help me already!" She hangs up, leaving Juno and Nureyev in one of the tensest stalemates of Juno's life.

"Juno, if you leave without finishing what you've started..."

"Yeah… Sorry Nureyev, but it's Rita, you know how she is." He hops off the bed, getting out of Nureyev's reach before the man can make a swipe at him. "Plus, I gotta get changed before I go and help her, so I really have to leave right now."

"You are the most infuriating, insufferable lady I have ever met."

"You know I could listen to you compliment me all day, but again, if I don't go now, Rita might try to find me, and we really don’t want her coming in when we’re trying to, yeah. I... I want to do this again, if you want that too, I mean. Soon. I uh, I love you!" 

And he closes the door behind him, face burning. He feels like he just finished running a marathon, and his underwear is way too tight. He has a lot to do to get ready to face Rita. Even if his body, heart, and mind are yelling at him to go back. "Alright, Steel. Rita first. You can think about Nur- about Ransom however you want afterwards."

Preferably during a nice, long shower. Or, with slender fingers touching him back.


End file.
